gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Light Up The World
Light Up The World, en español Enciende el mundo, es una canción presentada en el episodio New York y es una de las dos canciones que New Directions canta en las nacionales 2011. Esta es una canción original, es decir, que ha sido creada pura y exclusivamente para la serie de televisión Glee. Letra Santana (con Brittany): (Hey-hey-hey you and me) keep on dancing in the dark, It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. (Hey-hey-hey you and me) keep on tryin to play it cool, Now it’s time to make a move and that’s what I’m gonna do. Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie y Brittany: Up up and away Rachel con New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight [[Rachel|'Rachel']]' con Artie y New Directions': Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta (con Finn: give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (con Finn: we got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight Finn (con Santana): (Hey-hey-hey you and me) turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop, I just want to let it rock [[Finn|'Finn']] y Artie: Hey-hey-hey you and me Artie con Tina: Keep on tearing at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, then we take control Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie y Brittany: Up up and away Rachel con New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight [[Rachel|'Rachel']]' con Artie y New Directions': Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta (con Finn: give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (con Finn: we got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight Finn con Santana: Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you Hey-hey-hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel (con Brittany): Lay it all down (Got something to say) Lay it all down (Throw your doubt away) Do or die now (Step on to the plate) Blow the door wide open like [[Brittany|'Brittany']]' con Rachel:' Up, up and away! Rachel y New Directions: Let's ([[Rachel|'Rachel']]: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up ([[Rachel|'Rachel']]: Li-li-li let's), light it up tonight [[Rachel|'Rachel']]' con Artie y New Directions': Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Whoa! Yeah!) You gotta (con Finn: give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that (Rachel: Light-li-li!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight [[Rachel|'Rachel']]' con Artie y New Directions': Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta (con Finn: give up the bark and bi-i-ite) I know that we got the love (Rachel: we got the love!) alri-i-ight Come on and li li light it up, light it up tonight. Letra Español Santana (con Brittany): (Tú y yo) seguimos bailando en la oscuridad Me hace pedazos, no saber lo que somos (Tú y yo) intentamos mantener la calma Es hora de actuar y eso es lo que haré Artie: Lo sacaré todo Brittany: Tengo algo que decir Artie: Lo sacaré todo Brittany: Para acabar con tus dudas Artie: Actúa o muere Brittany: Es tu turno al bat Artie: Abre la puerta por completo Rachel con Nuevas Direcciones: Encendamos el mundo esta noche Tienes que dejar de ladrar y morder Sabes que tenemos el amor Ven y enciéndelo esta noche Finn (con Santana): (Tú y yo) llegamos a los 10 mil vatios Dime por qué debemos detenernos, solo quiero seguir Artie con Tina: Tú y yo recorremos los caminos Como si no supiéramos adónde vamos Déjame tomar el control Artie: Lo sacaré todo Brittany: Tengo algo que decir Artie: Lo sacaré todo Brittany: Para acabar con tus dudas Artie: Actúa o muere Brittany: Es tu turno al bat Artie: Abre la puerta por completo Rachel con Nuevas Direcciones: Encendamos el mundo esta noche Tienes que dejar de ladrar y morder Sabes que tenemos el amor Ven y enciéndelo esta noche Encendamos el mundo esta noche Tienes que dejar de ladrar y morder Sabes que tenemos el amor Ven y enciéndelo esta noche. Curiosidades *Esta es la última canción en la que participó Lauren como miembro de New Directions, ya que ella abandona el club en The Purple Piano Project después de perder esta competencia. *Durante el estribillo, Santana alza el brazo contrario al que los demás miembros. Esto se debe a que Naya Rivera es zurda. *Esta fue la canción final del episodio New York y la última canción lanzada de la segunda temporada. *Durante Pot O' Gold, Sue revela que esta canción fue escrita un día antes de la competencia. Errores *Un camarógrafo es visible al final de la presentación. Fuente *Después del número, Sam se para a la derecha y Mercedes en el lado izquierdo. En la toma siguiente, Sam se le acerca y la abraza. Sin embargo, en la toma del plano general, Sam está del lado derecho otra vez. Videos thumb|left|300px|Full Performance of "Light Up The World" GLEE thumb|right|300px|Light Up The World - Glee (Audio) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio New York Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones Originales Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en New York Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Canciones originales